Jukebox
by MaxGoof
Summary: When a witness comes in with information of what might be a bitter argument, Lilly reopens the 1969 case of a female rocker overdosed in a blues' club.


**The following story is fictional and does not depict any actual person or event.**

_April 13, 1969_

("Sweet Caroline" - Neil Diamond)

_In a elegant five-and-dime in Elmwood Park, racist store owner Robert Charny was gladly opening his store for the day. As a group of white women started walking in, a black couple tried to walk in but Robert rudely blocked their way._

_"Sorry, we don't serve the colored" he said meanly_

_As the couple left Robert's site upsettingly, his daughter Lisa, a tall white teenage girl with french roast brown hair in a modified beehive style walks up to him as her friends pass them._

_"How you girls going?" he asked merry in interest_

_"Great" Lisa answered "We're starting our record."_

_"Once she's ready put it on the turner, your mother will love it."_

_"Can do dad."_

_The two then walked separate ways, Lisa joined her three friends as they walked symbolizely, not all however fell for the Charnys' charismatics, Sitting outside Rockin' Goldi's Blues Club two miles away, fifteen year old Bertha Charny, Lisa's little sister, was working on writing one of her songs on paper. She wore a white-yellow tie-dye shirt with gray ripped shorts, her hair was midnight ruby and styled as a pulled back bouffant. Sitting on the other side of the table was Bertha's best friend Rosemary Tennyson, a a white girl with medium butterscotch hair, wearing copper brown glasses, mary jane shoes, and a brown dress. Rosemary tried to look at what Bertha was writing, but Bertha blocked it with her right hand._

_"Berth, how come you so secret about your songs?" she asked as she sat back down_

_"What if you don't like it?" Bertha asked as an answer, as she finally showed it to her best friend, a black girl with a messy bun walked over._

_"Would like a refill of that?" She asked, Rosemary nodded and the girl took her cup to the inside of the club_

_"You know, it would be nice if you showed it to your folks." Rosemary commented as Bertha stopped, but she looked at her coldly_

_"No way those jerk snobs are looking" she said, but as she put away her pencil, Lisa and friends came over and pulled back Bertha's chair, with her in still sitting, they start giggling._

_"You're suck a freak!" one girl with medium black hair said in enjoyment_

_"Calm it Dianne." Lisa said calmly confronting her, Dianne then looked mad at Lisa in bored and frustrated look_

_"Come on, face it Lisa, your sister's a negro, bad enough than her geek of a friend."_

_"Keep the torment off the unwants tramp!" Rosemary said fighting back_

_"Oh! nice friend of yours, Bertha."_

_As Bertha tried to get up, Rosemary came over helped her, they start whispering to each other._

_"They can drop dead thrice, Bertha, but you're the future's real star. Rocking Love"_

_"And Music" Bertha added_

_The two girls giggle at each other as Lisa and her friends leave._

* * *

><p><em>Two months after, its nighttime, but inside Rocking Goldi's, near the jukebox, Bertha's body lied dead lifeless with a stream of whiskey coming out of her mouth. Near the body, a whiskey bottle lied on the chair. Both her hands have gigantic red bruises around her wrists.<em>

* * *

><p><em>A short black detective walked in the storage with a two boxes, a brown one and a white one, first he placed the white box on the bottom of the left shelf, then wrote <strong>Charny B.<strong> on the brown box and placed it in the middle shelf._

* * *

><p>Nick walked up Scotty, who was reading a book on his desk<p>

"Poker tonight?"

"Maybe." Answered Scotty "May have plans."

Nick laugh alittle and then noticed a middle-aged black woman sitting near Lilly's desk.

He grew confused "Who's the old fart?"

"Elanor Morris." Scotty answered again "Said she had something from a crime from 46 years ago."

Scotty then walked up to Lilly who was waiting.

"Mind if I come with you?" he asked

Lilly smiled "Sure."

As the two detectives walked up, Elanor put a her wallet in purse and looked up to them

"You said you had something of an old job, Miss Morris?" Lil asked

"Yeah, Bertha Charny,.." Elanor began to talk "..a fifteen year old girl found dead in Rockin' Goldi's Blues Club in July 4th 1969, killed from a forced overdose of whiskey."

"Okay, what do you know?"

"Well, it was six days before they found her, I was walking near the club when I saw her.."

* * *

><p><em>A younger Elanor with shorter hair walked near Rockin' Goldi's when noticed Bertha behind a window. Although she couldn't what she was saying, Elanor saw Bertha was wearing an upset expression and moved as if she was arguing with someone, she kept banging her feet and pointed her left hand seven times until she finally took a bottle of white liquid like milk and poured it all over the part of room that Elanor couldn't see, then just walked away. Elanor looked thought the window in shock.<em>

* * *

><p>Elanor looked down as she continued "Days later, she becomes the second biggest news of the year behind the manson family, I don't know what she was so mad about, but it seemed very dangerous."<p>

"Why tell now?" asked Scotty

"Rockin' Goldi's just reopened." she answered "Thought it was time to clean up things before rumors spread."

Lilly looked at Elanor as she packed her purse "We'll call if we get anything, Elanor."

"Thank You"

Elanor then stood up and walked out as Lil and Scotty thought for a moment.

Scotty looked at Lil "So this Bertha kid gets herself in a fight with someone, spatters milk on them and ends up dead way later."

"Perharps they finish it with her life." said Lilly

Roll Intro


End file.
